


Power

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [17]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's life is complicated, especially with added Methos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble: 100 words excluding header and title  
> Disclaimer: Belong to aunty beeb and Panzer/Davies  
> No copyright infringement intended, no profit made.

~*~

Power

*

Sometimes, in the peaceful darkness, I wonder just how the hell my life managed to get so complicated. It makes me smile to realise that the simplest thing about it at the moment is the 5000 year old man beside me; his sweat-dampened skin silver in the caress of moonlight shining through my window as he sprawls loose-limbed, breathless and sated across my bed. It's such a rush knowing that I did that to him; me, Ianto Emrys Jones; Torchwood shit-shoveller and tea boy. I look at him and I know that I'm the most powerful man in the universe.


End file.
